Mist Village
The Mist Village is the physical manifestation of Richter's Place of Power. It lies on a convergence of Air, Dark, Life, and Water ley lines. It is located in the north-eastern section of the Forest of Nadria, just to the west of the Fire Tip Mountains and south of the Serrated Mountains. Motto Through service, ascendance. ''' '''Through dedication, transcendence! Settlement Jobs Named settlement jobs that Richter has assigned that provide bonuses. Village Level Bonuses Level I * 1000 Mana per day for Village Spells * Ability to summon Basic Worker Constructs (i.e. Mist Workers) * Village boundaries are 10 miles from the Great Seal * The territory of the mists covers about 300 miles. Leveling Requirements for level II * Increase population to at least 100 * Build 10 freestanding buildings * Master three levels of the catacombs * Finish four quests of the Mist Village Topography The Mist Village domain controls the lands within a 10 mile radius, (~314 square miles). It comprises a small portion of the much larger Forest of Nadria. As such, the M.V. domain is surrounded by and contains dense forest. The village proper backs up to a raised meadow at the base of a cliff. This causes the village to be developed in a two tier system. *The meadow above contains a lake fed by a small river flowing away from a waterfall cascading down the cliff. The meadow is initially a wide patch of untamed grass and rare herbs surrounded by trees. After development, the meadow incorporates a thriving herb garden and most of the village's most valuable building and resource assets. The Dragon's Cauldron, the Quickening and the Forge of Heavens are placed in this meadow. * The lower tier contains the residential buildings and other industrial works. The main village is surrounded by walls made of a mixture of earth and Marbled Quartz as well as two deep trenches. At the base of the rise up to the meadow, there is an entrance to an underground facility that has been there for millennia. Upon entering this subterranean compound, there is a room containing the Great Seal as well as the entrance to the extensive Catacombs. History The Mist Village has a very long, and often ugly, history. At one point in the past the Mist Village was ruled by a man known as the Emperor of the Mist and the domain of his empire spread for hundreds of miles in every direction. Despite the Power it holds, or perhaps because of it, the lands of the Mist Village attracted many powerful necromancers. These necromancers included beings like the lich Singh the Defiler who was the master of the Decaemur knight and Nien the Reaver, and Cody, son of Neil, the former ruler of Verget Kunig. Etymology The Mist Village previously went by the name of Kirimuratq. Kirimuratq is a melding of two ancient words, the first meaning "home" and the second meaning "vapor". The melded meaning can mean either "home of the mist" or "home in the mist". Population The Mist Village is currently home to nearly seven-hundred villagers of mixed races. The population has an unusually high concentration of Air and Life Magi due to Richter's Air and Life mastery allowing him to awaken latent magical abilities in the villagers. On Day 110 the village had 348 workers, 73 militia, 18 guards, 2 officers, 82 farmers, 6 herbalists, 7 smiths, 17 hunters, 8 fishermen, 14 cooks, 11 washers, 9 weavers, 20 child watchers, 133 children, 19 with awakened magic from Richter, 22 life mages in the militia, 10 not in the militia, 1 dark magic child and 2 earth magic children, 3 more adults with magic, 12 miners, 2 scribes, 12 construction workers, 3 ship-makers, and 57 unskilled. Day 113 added 101 pixies for a total population of 667 people. Day 144 added 359 prisoners from the Goblin raid for a total population of 1053. Of these 359 prisoners, there were several Professionals: Jeweler, Bowyer, Trader, Painter, and one Troubadour. Notables Places There are many notable buildings and other locations within the Mist Village. * Great Seal * Forge of Heavens * Dragon's Cauldron * The Quickening * Crystal Garden * Dungeon of Bloody Chaos Buildings * Forge of Heavens (Core Building) * Dragon's Cauldron (Core Building) * Healer's Hut (Level 3) * Barracks (Level 3) * House of Scholarship (Level 3) * Goblin Hold (Level 2) * Longhouse (Level 1) x 16 * Workshop (Level 1) * Bat Roost (Level 1) * Walls (Level 0) * Trenches (Level 0) * Towers (Level 0) x18 * Ships' Cradle (Level 0) * Skath Pen (Level 0) * Livestock Pen (Level 0) x4 Vassals * Verget Kunig Settlement Spells #Mist Worker: #*Mist worker, Lvl 1. Health: 50/ 50, Mana 0/ 0, Stamina 400/ 400. Able to perform simple tasks of menial labor. Cost 100 mana. Cooldown: N/ A. Lasts 24 hours. The mist-like properties of your constructs halve all physical damage. #Concealing Mist: Concealing Mist: #*Cost 400 mana. Upkeep 200 mana per day. Generates a thick mist field at the borders of the village which extends to the boundaries of your domain. You may grant immunity to this effect to those of your choosing. Attacking or taking hostile action against a creature will negate the effects for a short period. #Confusing Mist: #*Cost 800 mana. Upkeep =400 mana per day. Generates a thick mist field which extends to the boundaries of your domain. Causes disorientation that will lead affected creatures in random directions. You may grant immunity to this effect to beings of your choosing. Attacking or taking hostile action against a creature will negate the effects for a short period. #Mist Light: #*Cost: 50 mana. Summons a ball of glowing grey energy that can adhere to any surface or hang in midair. Mist Lights last for one year. Science Tree Place of Power - Unlocked Spells Congratulations! You have unlocked all four Powers of your Place of Power! For unlocking the potential of your Great Seal, you shall be given four new spells. Each of these spells is unique to your Place of Power, and may only be cast once per year.The Land: Monsters - Chapter 9 Spells are listed alphabetically by level. Category:Places Category:River Peninsula Category:Forest of Nadria Category:Place of Power